Till It's Gone
by Huro Eruki
Summary: This Story is about Naruto finnaly convincing sakura to be his girl friend... But is she jus using him to get rid of the pain seing that saskue gone or does she really like him. More importantly is this who Naruto really want or was someone already there.


These tears

These tears that fall down my face they could never hope to replace the love iv'e grown to hate. These tears they continue to fall and know body cares I just hope to wake up one day and somebody's their. Heart break is like a built to the soul that leaves your body so cold . But at the end of the rain there will always be somebody to ease your pain.

~A Poem by Jordan Jones~

(A/N): all the leaf village students, about fifty percent of the sand village students, twenty percent of the sound village, and a hand full of kids from the mist. They all were sitting in the Gym room of the leaf village academy. Naruto noticed that Sakura was over there wiping the tears off her face so he ran over there to sit next to her.

"You ok Sakura".

"Yea".

"Hay cheer up… I know you miss him but it just wasn't ment to be he was evil and your good".

"I know but what if he wasn't he could have been all mine…And now he's gone".

"There's nothing anybody could do with Sauske he wanted to be evil. I even tried to beat it out of him and not even that worked".

(Sakura chuckles)

"Yea I guess your right Naruto".

"Look Sakura you're a beautiful girl theirs gonna be plenty of guys out there that are gonna want you".

"Thanks Naruto that was sweet… But who".

"Who knows they could be in another village, in this village, in this room".

"Like who Naruto".

"um… Who am I kidding Sakura what would be so bad about us going together im a cool person I could see when I first met you but I've gotten so much stronger and".

"Shhh".

(A/N): Sakura pulls him closer and kisses him.

"You want me Naruto you got me".

"Really".

"Yep it's me and you form now on".

"Ok".

"No loud out burst aren't you happy I finally said yes".

"Yea of course I just keeping it cool not trying to draw attention".

Naruto's Pov

Are you kidding me of course im happy she finally said yes aw man to bad Sauske's not here I would love to rub this in his face. She said yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wow you really have matured".

"Yep and when ever you need me I'll be there for you believe it".

"Thanks Naruto".

(A/N): They start to kiss again but lady Tusnade walked in the room so they had to stop".

"Good evening lady's and gentle men I've called you all here to let you no that we are hosting another chunie exam to take you all to the next level. This one will be even more dangerous then the last one so be on your toes, this is exactly what your sensi's have been training you for all this time. The moment of truth to see what squad really is the best and at the end who is the best… We were going to have the winners of the last final chunie exam battle but since one went A wall we have to start from scratch. Now instead of the first event being a test this time you will be sent into the forbidden forest to find supplies for the next event like weapons and all that junk.

(Sip)

ok let get stated".

(A/N): All the students leave out the academy and outside to get ready to get started/

"I can't believe this we just got together and she now decides to send us on a deaf defining mission that could get us killed and then what".

"Sakura you don't have to worry we made it out the first one will make it out of this one".

"Yea but she said this one was much worse then the last one".

"Sakura I promise I won't let anything happen to you no matter what".

"Thanks Naruto."

(A/N): All the squads left out the academy to get ready for the first part of the exam".

Naruto's Pov

I wonder were Huro is.

"What's the matter Naruto."

"Nothing just wondering were Huro is".

"I could have swore I saw him own his way to the hokage faces".

"Thanks Sakura".

(A/N): Naruto made his way to the Hokage faces.

"Hay Huro what's wrong with u".

Huro's Pov

I don't get it why… Why is this happing me.

"Huro what's the matter".

"This isn't good Naruto".

"What 's the matter".

"I have four more walls left around my seal".

"What seal".

(A/N):Huro takes of his shirt.

(No Homo lol)

"You see".

Wow what's all that about".

"One and every nine of all us Eruki's end up with a seal on them when we are born. Which mean that the child that was born with this seal, imprint or tattoo that's located own your back, neck or chest. That means they have the powers of the fallen chaos gods of the chaos era".

"Chaos gods".

" Yea you see it all started way back in the day way before jutsu was created. Another power ruled this earth the Chaos sprits just like are villages are divided theirs was to. Their villages were split into two's light and dark chaos power. And with in the light and dark villages they were split into chaos elements. For example the light side of chaos would have electricity and so would the dark side but you would have the light electricity and the dark kind.

"So what's so bad about that".

"Those one and every nine I was telling u about those are the one's born with both dark and light chaos… And if not taught to control two things could happen, thing one they could break the line that separates them in your body. And clash and if that happens it could kill u, thing number two one or the other could take over as your official power.

"That's good because that means light could take u over right".

"Wrong it's not that simple Naruto… Imagine if u had light and dark chakra in your body and it was in pie form and it was split into fours. Well three percent of that four is controlled by dark and one percent is covered in light. You already know who's going to win that battle".

"So what happens if dark takes u over".

"I become evil and with type of power chaos hold that would not be a good look".

"So now what".

"I have to find someone to teach me how to control one or the other and if im lucky ill get to keep them both… but the problem is from what I know the light and dark villages got into a huge battle the day I was born. And both sides were destroyed including my parents.

"Don't worry Huro you will figure something out you always do".

"I hope your right Naruto".

"Oh Huro guess who finally agreed to go out with me".

"Sakura".

"Yea how did you know".

"Lucky guess… But Naruto just a heads up be careful of what you're getting into. Sakura could just be using as a fall back plan just because you're the only one that really feels sorry for her. She could just be playing with your head".

"No way Sakura's cool she would never do that to me".

"Look im just saying Naruto don't let your love for her blind you from reality because she could really hurt you one day… Now we got to get to the exams before were late".

"Right let's go".

Naruto's Pov

Huro doesn't know what he's talking about Sakura would never do that to me… Would she.


End file.
